


Simply Because

by twinkling_skies



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, haircut, hyuk is a darling, just pms things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkling_skies/pseuds/twinkling_skies
Summary: Chopping your hair off had been a in-the-moment kind of thing, and you greatly regret it. Until your boyfriend brings you into his arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this might sound strange, but i genuinely find this fic adorable. hoho   
> I hope you do too.

You walk into your apartment with a heavy heart and bite your lower lip to avoid making any remarks. It's only because everyone knows that you were the one who asked for it— this short-ass hair cut which you totally did not regret at all. Maybe you shouldn't have told your hair stylist to Chop off as much of the dyed areas as possible please. Especially not when the length of those portions reached up to 5 inches.  
You shudder as the scene, of your hair being brought right up to your face and then being cruelly chopped off, plays in your mind repeatedly. You can feel your heart sink but— It's alright! My hair’ll grow back. It'll be back to normal in no time. You just thought of how lucky you were to be one of those girls whose hair grows really fast and hoped it was a valid enough reason to feel better.   
But still…

 

Once you realise that you've been standing in the middle of the living room for a whole ten minutes, just moping—mourning for your lost hair, you sluggishly drag your feet over the cool granite floor and move towards the couch which Sanghyuk and you had received from his parents as a housewarming gift three years ago. Wow. Time really does fly.   
And you practically melt into the couch.

 

It's nearly thirty minutes into your blank-out session when Sanghyuk, literally, skips out of the bedroom then just stops and stares at you with an unimpressed expression. The blaring weight of judgement rolls off of him, and you curl into a fetal position while reaching up to toss your hair over your face— or at least what was left of your hair.   
Sanghyuk must've noticed your expression turn bitter when your hand had come into contact with your dark strands of hair. 

 

Because he remarks with, “The purple is gone. How much hair was that?”

 

A soft whine drags its way out of you as you attempt to hug your hair to your chest. It's quite a miserable sight, you're sure. Sanghyuk only confirms your assumption when he snorts, then makes his way over to you. After placing his cocoa-crusted mug on the coffee table, Sanghyuk plops down next to your feet. He's close enough for you to feel his warmth radiating off him, but far enough to still not be in contact with you.   
You always wonder why you ever settled for this jerk. Most boyfriends you knew of would've immediately asked their girlfriends what was wrong and what had made them so upset.   
But not Han Sanghyuk. This man is a whole different case.   
Your boyfriend is the kind who would tease you till you wanted to tear from frustration before settling down to calm you down. It's as if he enjoys making things harder for both of you; since he is the one who always has to comfort you eventually.   
Suddenly, you feel warm hands wrap around your ankles to lift your legs slightly and your feet are placed on Sanghyuk's lap.   
What the hell—And he's dragging you, by the feet, across the couch like a freakin’ chicken. You feel your shirt gather just below your chest and you're so stumped that you don't even bother to fix it. By now, your head's on Sanghyuk's lap and you, finally taking a look at him, see him frowning down at you. And it makes you feel a little better because your man is pouting for you. Because you're upset and he probably doesn't know what to do. 

 

“Why'd you do that? It was a lot of your beloved hair.” He he asks gently while fixing your shirt. 

 

You make a strangled noise in the back of your throat and nuzzle your face into Sanghyuk's sweater-clad belly and shut your eyes. Instantly, he's carding his fingers through your hair and softly massaging your scalp. 

 

“It's really soft now.”

 

Your voice comes out muffled as you speak into his sweater, “I had a hair treatment. It's the only good thing.”

 

Sanghyuk chuckles and you feel him lean over you, then he plants a soft kiss on the side of your head. 

 

“It smells good too.” 

 

You groan in response, then say “I shall never wash my hair again.”

 

Sanghyuk lets out a soft sniffle and maneuvers the both of you so that you’re lying in his firm embrace with your head on his strong chest, and everything is so warm. Letting your eyes fall shut again, you inhale Sanghyuk’s scent and let his steady breaths and heartbeats lull you into a daze. You were never one to believe that the presence of one person or one thing could calm one down. But right now, it seemed as if Sanghyuk had proved you wrong yet again.

 

“You’re still beautiful.” Sanghyuk whispers as his free hand rubs up and down your back soothingly. And it’s the last thing you hear before you drift off to sleep.


End file.
